


Dia De Los Muertos

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott celebrates Dia De Los Muertos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia De Los Muertos

“Y’ready?” Isaac asked as he made his way into Scott’s bedroom through his window.

“What?”

“Well, obviously you don’t remember but yesterday I invited you to go to the movies with me.”

“Oh, you meant this Friday?” Scott answered, scratching his head, “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Isaac said, slightly upset.

“It’s a, uh, family thing.”

“Scott!” His mother shouted at him from the living room. He made his way down and Isaac followed.

“Did you find the- oh, hi Isaac.” Melissa said warmly, “Did you find it?”

“Uh, no. I looked everywhere but nothing. I think it may be in the attic. It’s the only place we haven’t looked.”

“What are you looking for? Maybe I can help.” Isaac said.

“Oh, just a picture of Scott’s great-grandfather. Would you mind going up and looking? There’s still some things I have to set up here.”

The boys walked back upstairs and Scott pulled down the ladder that leads up to the attic.

“What do you need a picture for?” Isaac asked as he climbed the ladder behind Scott.

“It’s for Dia de los Muertos, uh, Day of the Dead.” He corrected himself, remembering that not everyone knew of this holiday.

“Day of the Dead?” He said.

“Yeah, it’s a Mexican holiday dedicated to celebrating and remembering our friends and family members that have passed on. Okay now, we’re looking for a big gray photo album. It’s about the size of my torso.” Scott said and laughed.

They looked in every box in the attic, kicking up a ton of dust in the process. Isaac found it and flipped through it before telling Scott. He saw pictures of kids, women, and men. Most likely Scott’s uncles and aunts.

“You’re awful quiet over there,” Scott said over his shoulder.

Isaac chuckled, “Yeah, I think I found it.”

Scott walked across the attic and stood next to Isaac, “That’s my mom’s brother,” he said and pointed at a young man standing by a red pickup truck, looking very dapper in a cream colored button up shirt, dark brown pants, and a cowboy hat.

“Back then it was all the rage.” Scott added with a smile.

Isaac continued to flip through the album as Scott told him who everyone was and what their names were.

“Is this your grandma?” Isaac asked when he saw a loose picture between the pages. The look on Scott’s face said it all.

“Yeah, that’s her. She’s my mom’s mom. Her name is Francisca but no one calls her that. She’s either Mama, “Abue” to us, or “Doña” to people who aren’t related to us.” He became quiet.

“You okay?” Isaac said and instinctively put his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that today, of all days, just gets me… well, I don’t want to say emotional but yeah, emotional.” He said and let out an uneasy chuckle.

They kept turning pages until they found a very old, very big picture of an older man looking straight ahead wearing what Isaac assumed used to be a white button up shirt and hair combed to the side.

“That’s it. That’s him.” Scott said as he thumbed a bent, frayed corner of the picture, “That’s the picture my mom needs.”

Isaac had never seen Scott like this. He seemed different, almost at ease. He seemed so close to his family, despite the fact that they were over 1,000 miles away.

They put everything back in its place and handed the picture to Melissa who was waiting for them with a picture frame in hand. Their living room was like something out of a movie. Isaac had never seen something so intricate, bright or lively before. Melissa had placed a table in front of the fireplace and filled it with flowers, candles, beverages, food, fruit, bread, tiny skulls, and cards and figurines of certain deities Isaac wasn’t familiar with. There were also pictures of people Scott hadn’t shown him, along with the now framed picture of Scott’s great-grandfather. Melissa grabbed Scott’s hand and stood in front of the altar and just took everything in.

Isaac stayed about ten feet behind them, not wanting to butt into what was a very private celebration, more than he already had. Scott quickly noticed and beckoned him closer. He slowly walked towards them and stood next to Scott who gently placed his hand in Isaac’s. He noticed Melissa was deep in prayer, mouthing words, and crying despite the fact that her face showed no signs of sadness.

After a few minutes, she kissed Scott and walked upstairs.

“She just didn’t want you to see her that way. She’s got a thing about people seeing her cry.” He whispered.

“Should I leave?” He whispered back.

“No, no. It’s okay.” Scott quickly reassured him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He continued, “This is just a small altar compared to the ones in Mexico. People go all out and it’s just an enormous festival. But, since it’s just us here, this is enough.” Scott cleared his throat, “That’s one of my mom’s brothers, César,” Scott said and pointed at a picture on the right side of the table. He was sitting at a table during a party, holding up a glass and smiling from ear to ear.

“Those are my mom’s friends, Antonia and John.” He said and pointed at a couple posing at the Grand Canyon.

“You’ve met my great-grandfather and that’s my mom’s youngest brother.” Scott said and gestured at a picture directly in front of him. It was a baby, on Scott’s grandmother’s chest at a hospital. “It was taken back in 1979, I think. He was stillborn. Abue named him Hector.” He paused and looked around, “Uh, yeah, that’s everyone.”

Isaac was stunned. It was so much to take in, just absolutely gorgeous. Scott’s family was so tight knit, he wondered what that was like.

“What about all the food?” He asked.

“Oh, that’s for them. It’s believed that on this day, their spirits come back and this is just a way for us to welcome them home. We put out their favorite foods and drinks so they know we haven’t forgotten them.” He said, happy to have someone to share this knowledge with.

“I don’t want to overstep any boundaries or if this is okay but…” He let go of Scott’s hand and took out his wallet. He dug around and pulled out a picture of his mom, “Would it be okay if I put this here?”

He smiled wide, “Sure. Of course.”

Isaac placed the old, bent picture on the table, proped up on a marigold.


End file.
